Amuleto
by MissLouder
Summary: Había pensado qué decirle como entrenador. Sin embargo, como siempre, Yuri le cambiaba las jugadas, haciéndole improvisar. Tal y como había sido, su primer duelo en aquel banquete. Victor!Centric.


**_S_** _inopsis:_ Había pensado qué decirle cómo entrenador. Sin embargo, como siempre, Yuri le cambiaba las jugadas, haciéndole improvisar. Tal y como había sido, su primer duelo en aquel banquete. Victor!Centric.

 ** _N_** _otas:_ Un fic que salió de mis feels encontrados con el capítulo de ayer.

* * *

 **[A** MULETO **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** e encontraba tumbado en aquella cama de hotel en Barcelona, en vela por el conteo regresivo para el tan esperado Grand Prix Final. Yuri dormía a su lado, plácido, sumergido en una marea que profundizaba su sueño.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y apoyó el rostro en su palma para verle dormir. Se veía bastante inocente desde ese ángulo, tanto que le provocaba acercarse para rozar los delicados labios que anteriormente había probado, siendo capturados por la televisión internacional. Si revisaba en el fondo de su galería, podría toparse con unas cuantas fotos que la fanaticada había tomado y publicado en las redes sociales.

Yuri se movió a un lado de él, balbuceando con la boca entreabierta. Rió suavemente, y acercó su mano para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Hubo una reacción instintiva, cuando le abofeteó la mano ligeramente, reluciendo en su dedo aquel anillo dorado.

Observó su mano propia, encontrando el segundo aro, representando la nueva conexión que había entre ellos. Un nuevo significado que superaba los estereotipos del matrimonio, iba más allá de las fantasías humanas, sencillamente, era la mejor manera de simbolizar aquello que no se atrevían a decir en voz alta.

Una forma silenciosa de decir que dónde sea que estuvieran, había un hilo invisible que los ataba, y los mantenía unidos sobre todas las cosas que los dividían. Le hubiera servido tenerlo antes, en su vuelo a Japón en busca de Maccachin.

Todo ese viaje había sido exhaustivo. Desde su llegada, los trámites de salvar a su mascota, su inmediata recuperación, y la incertidumbre por saber qué había ocurrido con Yuri, le marcaron el rostro con huellas de cansancio.

La copa Rostelecom terminó al parecer con tres en el podio, y ninguno era el protegido que él había seleccionado. La diferencia de horario lo habían atrapado en una telaraña del cual no deseó profundizar en sus hilos, quizás podía culpar al agotamiento. No había dormido desde que había salido de Rusia, facturándolo con ojeras bajo sus párpados.

La verdad nunca se había encontrado en una encrucijada tan asfixiante. Una donde tuvo que cincelarse casi al borde literal cuando su afecto hacia su mascota y a su estudiante, se comprometió con esa emergencia de último momento. Yuri no había dudado en declinarlo hacia el otro lado de la balanza, olvidándose de él, y del apoyo que éste debía necesitar en el evento que decidiría si su temporada había terminado o no.

La ansiedad le había mantenido los ojos abiertos, porque se encontraba en el límite de no alcanzar sus dos mitades. Maccachin y Yuri dependían de su protección y cuidado. Había sentido como en el avión que surcaba las estrellas hacia Japón, una parte de él se quedaba con Yuri y, la otra, buscaría a su mascota.

Sabía que Yuri podía hacer un gran número sin él, pero decirse eso, esas supuestas palabras cargadas de consuelo, había hecho que algo dentro de él se quebrara. Por alguna razón, ese lado egoísta de él, se negaba a aquello. Quería que Yuri siguiera aferrado a su mano, que juntos siguieran escalando esa montaña que los dirigía hacia el podio de oro en el Grand Prix Final.

Sin embargo, debía tener en claro que estarían juntos sólo esa temporada. A pesar de haber fomentado una extraña relación que daba pie a lo inconfesable, a los paradisíacos mundos del amor incondicional. _Agape._

Siempre estuvo consciente que no llegaría a tiempo a su presentación, y no quiso pensar que llegaría a recoger los pedazos de aquel chico de procedencia japonesa.

Descender nuevamente de las alturas, para pisar otro aeropuerto fue más agotador de lo que creyó. Contaba los segundos, minutos, el repetitivo _tic tac_ en su cabeza, mientras esperaba a aquel patinador que ya debía estar por atravesar aquellas piertas. Su teléfono había estado descargado, dejando el cargador en el hotel y no había encontrado otra manera de comunicarse con Yuri. La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo.

Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.

Maccachin había ladrado a un lado de él, como si le llamara, corriendo hacia la pared de cristal y plantar sus patas en el vidrio. Iba a llamarlo, decirle que regresara, pero al alzar la vista y notar el motivo de la nueva emoción de su perro; hizo que sus ojos coincidieran después de veinte horas sin verse.

Su corazón se había detenido en aquel segundo, una eterna sucesión que contó los infinitos números que se escondían detrás del cambio del uno y dos. Tres y cuatro... Cinco y seis... Paró de contar. Eran sus latidos los que repercudían frenéticamente, volviéndolo a la realidad y en como sus pies se habían movilizado sin su autorización.

Corrió, con la sangre latiéndole en los oídos y el sabor del nombre que tanto había deletreado en su mente y que rogó por decir:

«Yuri».

El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando abrió los brazos, recibirlo, sentirlo encerrarse en ellos, percibir su calor... No se imaginó cuánto lo había extrañado, si supiera Yuri que nunca salió de su mente y entonces se preguntó qué podía decirle exactamente.

Porque sólo le quedaba improvisar.

¿Qué podía hacer él como entrenador?

¿Cómo podía compensarle? Y más aún, ¿cómo podía agradecerle por devolverle el amor que antes había perdido?

Había ido a Japón la primera vez con un reto trazado entre ceja y ceja; revelar la verdadera identidad que ocultaba Yuri Katsuki. Así como también, recuperar en él, la pasión por el patinaje que se le había escapado de las manos. Ya no había competidores que le parecieran un reto, no había jueces que dictaran otro resultado que no rompiera los límites numéricos, y lo más desesperante; el público ya no se sorprendía.

Creyó que su retiro iba a ser inminente y abandonaría el hielo que tanto acobijo le había dado. Sin embargo, en esa arista doblada, un japonés le había hecho girar la dirección. En sus dos encuentros en el pasado, había visto las dos carátulas de la identidad de Yuri que le habían despertado curiosidad.

En el anterior GPF, había sentido el peso de su mirada en la espalda, y cuando la había encontrado, se topó con una sorpresa. Algo en lo que él destacaba, era que sabía leer las expresiones. Podía ver un lado de sus almas, más aún al patinar. Por eso era un genio. Por ese don lo amaban. Porque él podía contar y ver las historias en las piruetas, en los saltos, en las secuencias de pasos...

Sin embargo, el público dejó de ver la historia que contaba en el hielo, para admirar al locutor que recitaba. Ignorando los versos, desechando el mensaje. Yuri fue el primero en darle la espalda, en enseñarle en lo que se le escurría por la fama que lo estaba exaltando, haciéndole ver que estaba perdiendo el verdadero valor que lo había llevado a unirse al patinaje artístico.

Aquella vez vio tantas cosas en los ojos de ese patinador, sólo había sido un segundo, y aún así él lo había sentido. Decepción, rabia, el pesado aroma de la soledad. Incluso había visto la furtiva lágrima que se había suspendido en su párpado, pero eso era lo que significaba perder.

Creyó que tal vez Yuri había perdido algo más que la competencia, quizás algo con más sentido como lo era el amor. Así como él, la diferencia que su descuido venía ya de años atrás. Se preguntó si alguna otra vez lo volvería a ver mostrando la pasión por el baile sobre hielo, si se recuperaría de ese golpe que parecía haber resquebrajado gran parte de su estructura, pero una vez más, ese chico le sorprendió en el banquete, mostrando otra parte que desorientó sus conclusiones prematuras.

Al día siguiente, no había rastro del chico que había visto enloquecer en una pista de baile contra Yurio, Chris y contra él. Reservó la promesa que había hecho, esperando el momento adecuado para buscar la pieza que le faltaba. Y tal como una estrella fugaz, esa pregunta había sido respondida cuando el video de la copia de su programa, se topó en el inicio de Instragram y se reprodujo en su smartphone. Los comentarios, las reproducciones, y todos los fans vieron a través de Yuri el mensaje que él quiso dar con _Stay Close to Me_. Finalmente la habían entendido.

Eso fue lo que encendió dentro de él, aquella llama de inspiración que aún le quedaba un fuego débil que no tardaría en apagarse. El cuerpo de Yuri volvió a inspirarle música, le había enamorado con sus pasos, lo hizo darse cuenta que ya lo había atrapado en su red. Porque fue su baile lo que lo sedujo por primera vez en aquel banquete hacía tan sólo unos meses.

Victor no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de un duelo como aquella vez, una verdadera competición que le había hecho relucir la música que también viajaba por su cuerpo. Había sido algo que sus palabras no conseguían conceptualizar, darle el giro final a esa tuerca de aquel sentimiento que le abordó y entender que; fue como estar completo.

Yuri le había mostrado esa faceta, y en su apuesta por el premio a la victoria, le dijo las palabras que sin ser inmediatas, fueron una flecha que dio en su corazón.

«Sé mi entrenador», quizás ese día, ganó más de lo que perdió. Esa competencia le devolvió la emoción con la que había empezado y ganado su primer Junior.

Quería que el mundo reconociera ese don, que dejaran de verlo a él y vieran el poder de las palabras disfrazadas de pasos artísticos. Nadie salvo de Victor Nikiforov podía hacerlo. Y lo demostraría, entregándole su corona de oro en el GPF a Yuri.

La primera vez que bailó Agape, pensó en aquello que sentía perdido dentro de él. El amor incondicional porque en sus programas ya no había rastro de eso, y era por ello que no le quedó más, que refugiarse en lo _sensual. Eros._

Eros fue quien le había entregado el título del pentacampeón del mundo, ya que la última vez que había interpretado un Agape; fue en aquella noche pasada de copas, donde conoció el verdadero potencial de Yuri Katsuki. Un chico que le abrió los ojos y le mostró la luz.

Cuando decidió volver a patinar un nuevo programa, se inspiró en ese japonés. En esas dos facetas que tenía ocultas y lo habían dejado fascinado. Su inocencia, el brillo celeste de sus ojos, el esfuerzo de hacer lo que amaba. Era una maravilla. Y lo que era mejor aún, también tenía otro lado inverso. Uno que era seductor, excitante, atractivo, que quizás ni él mismo supiera que tenía. Aquel duelo en el _poledance_ contra Chris había dado pisadas firmes a ese hecho, había enamorado a casi todos en el banquete, había sido una interpretación increíble.

Por esa razón, Yuri podía ser Agape, y en la pista, podía ser Eros. Así que bailó con eso en mente y así contó una historia; la de ellos dos.

Aquel galán que enamoraba a diestra y siniestra, que buscó a la mujer más hermosa que todos codiciaban y nadie podía tener... Sí, Yuri era ese galán. Y él, la bella mujer. Aquella que se había enamorado perdidamente, y que ese hombre había abandonado después. Sin recordar lo que habían vivido juntos, el sentimiento que habían despertado, para olvidar su amor al siguiente amanecer.

Yéndose a otra ciudad. Japón.

Sabía que Yuri había visto la historia que él había patinado, se lo había dicho y él no había podido evitar sorprenderse. Sin embargo, había tomado el papel que no le correspondía, él no era la dama, era el verdadero galán. Por eso su Eros aún no estaba despierto al cien por ciento, y sólo faltaba poco para sacarlo a luz y encender esa estrella que haría que no fuera fugaz. Sólo pensarlo le hacía revivir el fuego que aun quemaba, avivando la ansiedad de ver como alguien podía ser como él.

Ese «sé mi entrenador», sin duda había cambiado su vida. Lo había hecho abandonar su país, y atravesar el cielo para llegar a unas aguas termales en Hasetsu, para encontrar lo que nunca debió dejar ir esa noche.

No quería pensar en el final de la temporada, no deseaba imaginar el adiós que debía darle y cuando ese miedo se había atenazado a su piel; una vez más Yuri le había cambiado las cartas con las que tenía para jugar.

«Sé mío hasta que me retire»

Había respondido con las palabras más profundas, sofocadas en su pecho:

«Desearía que nunca te retiraras... _Para nunca decirte adiós_ »

El abrazo había perdurado un poco más, el mundo se había olvidado de ellos, la pieza finalmente estaba completa. Esa noche se habían quedado en un hotel, antes de viajar a Barcelona para la final.

Sin que ambos se hubiesen dado cuenta, habían dormido juntos lo suficientemente cerca para que el calor corporal les diera acobijo, les diera la seguridad que estaban ahí, los dos, juntos. Yuri se había aferrado a su pecho, y él lo había rodeado con sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello hasta que se durmió. Lo llamaba una y otra vez, como si cerciorara que estaba ahí con él.

—Aquí estoy, Yuri —le había dicho—. No me iré a ninguna parte.

Yuri no era persona de mostrar sus emociones a cualquiera, no le gustaba que le vieran débil o que le vieran llorar, era una parte de él que admiraba. Se sintió feliz que finalmente se abriera a él, hasta el punto de ser el mismo Yuri en buscar un abrazo cuando antes los rechazaba. Cuando no dejaba a nadie pasar a encontrarse con su corazón, y disfrutar del placer de dormir con alguien al cual quiso aferrarse.

Cuando Barcelona los recibió, habían tenido la misma corazonada de juntar sus camas y hacer una sola. De volver a dormirse mirándose las caras hasta que uno cediera ante el sueño. Ya no temía por el final de temporada, sabía que volverían a Hasetsu, comerían tazones de cerdos, se bañarían en las aguas termales y caminarían en la playa disfrutando del anochecer.

«Gracias por todo. No sé me ocurrió algo mejor», le había dicho, al deslizar aquel aro en su anular.

 _Es cierto, Yuri. ¿Qué más podía decirse además de Gracias?_

Los anillos brillaban en sus dedos, mostrando que su unión, el estar juntos, era el verdadero amuleto.

Victor sonrió, y se acercó para dejarle un beso, susurrando lo que finalmente debía decirle:

—Gracias por existir, Yuri. —Le tomó de la mano y enlazó sus dedos en una danza de suaves nudos—. Gracias por dejarme ser tu entrenador.

Como si le fuera escuchado, Yuri había respondido con unas palabras que había entendido claramente. Sus ojos se abrieron, haciéndole eliminar la distancia escasa que los dividía, para ocupar la misma cama y proteger su cuerpo con su brazo.

«Sálvame, Victor»

¿De qué quería que lo salvara?, quiso preguntarle. ¿De los feos competidores? ¿De las garras del miedo? ¿De las preguntas de la prensa?

Se acercó más y Yuri respondió ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Atenazándose a su espalda y sentirlo temblar.

El amuleto pareció funcionar por primera vez. _Estaba ahí y no le dejaría enfrentar esa final solo._

El mensaje pareció llegar, porque al momento, las articulaciones asustadas de su estudiante parecieron calmarse. Le dio un beso en la frente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se sentía como el caballero que protegía a su princesa. Salvándola de los dragones de los jueces y rescatándolo de la torre que lo sometían al miedo..

—No tengas miedo, Yuri —musitó, imprimiendo en sus palabras el mayor deje de dulzura—. Voy a protegerte de todo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N/_** _finales:_ ¿Alguien más notó la proximidad de las camas de Yuri y Victor?, jaja qué tiernos.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
